


Returns and reunions

by The_Blue_Raven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Demon!AU, Double Drabble, Gen, I blame Festeringsilence :D, slightly ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Thrass and Thrawn meet again. Set in FesteringSilence's SW Demon AU (check it out!).





	Returns and reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FesteringSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/gifts).



> I know the characters might be a little OOC, but I went with the idea that becoming a demon brings out the worst in you. Also seeing your dead relative becoming a demon is probably a little shocking. Yeah. I hope you enjoy.

'Thrass...?'  
Thrawn's eyes went wide with surprise, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. It was very unusual to see him like that, not just shocked, but showing emotions in general. Thrass felt proud he managed to do that.  
'It's good to see you too, little brother', he replied with a surprisingly warm smile.  
'I... thought you...', Thrawn whispered.  
'Died? Of course I did, but it would be a shame to let such a brilliant mind as mine go to waste, wouldn't it? Let's just say your darling general and I were both too precious to just let us be gone like that', he said, slowly caressing one of his horns. Unlike Veers's, his were more cerulean. If one were allowed to look closer, they'd see that the horns were actually incrusted with blue gemstones, although it was hard to say whether they were made like this or Thrass decided to decorate them.  
'Don't be so surprised, Thrawn', Thrass said gently. 'I'm still your brother. Apart from the... outward appearance, I haven't changed in any way.'  
That was a lie, and Thrawn knew it - and yet he said nothing. It was too good to have his brother back to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, FesteringSilence, it's me, the Chiss Anon! :>


End file.
